Feels Like Home
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place after "Something Blue," Buffy gives Spike a reason to stick around.


**Another short oneshot that came to me out of nowhere, I seem to be doing a lot of fictions that take place after "Something Blue," but it's one of my favorite episodes. I'm also dealing with enough angst in real life, so you'll find nothing but fluff here. Thanks as always to dusty273 for the read through!**

* * *

"Oi, Slayer! Where's my blood? I'm peckish."

Buffy rolled her eyes, she hated that she was stuck vamp sitting while Giles was out of town. She was the Slayer, for crying out loud. This was so not in the job description. Besides, she had a hard time being around him after the spell that had them thinking they were engaged. A shiver went up her spine at the thought of it, but was surprisingly not one of disgust. They had still fought all the time, but it was nice being engaged to someone who loved her. And he did, he told her things that she imagined he'd never told anyone before. The way he looked at her, it was full of adoration, something Buffy wasn't used to. Finding out it wasn't real nearly broke her heart, but she had to pretend that it meant nothing to her. It was obvious that Spike was back to hating her guts, the last thing she needed was another rejection.

She let out a sigh, going to the fridge to get him some pig's blood. Once she heated it up, she took it into the bathroom, only to find him scowling at her. "What? I came, didn't I?"

"Took you bloody long enough, I'm wasting away here."

Buffy rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Don't be so dramatic, it's only been a few hours since the last time you ate. Now, drink your blood and shut up." She handed it to him, putting the straw between his lips and cringing when he started to suck the red liquid into his mouth. She turned away, but mostly because she didn't want to see the look of hatred on his face. She pulled the cup away when he was done, rinsing it out in the sink. "Why did you come here?" she asked suddenly, just wanting to make conversation. "You could have gone anywhere for help, gotten someone else to get you blood. I'm sure Harmony would have done it, why did you come to your mortal enemy?"

Spike scoffed. "I came to Giles for help, you being here was just bad luck."

"That's such a lame excuse; you had to know there was a chance I might be here."

He shrugged. "I had nowhere else to go; the Watcher was the first person I thought of. Look, as soon as you lot let me out of this prison, I'll find somewhere else to stay and you won't have to deal with me again."

Buffy took in a deep breath. "You won't be planning to leave town if we let you go?"

"Can't, I'm not going anywhere until I find a way to remove this chip they shoved in my brain."

She figured that would be all he cared about, it's not like he would actually want to stay in town for her. If anything, he probably couldn't wait to be rid of her. "Where will you go?"

He shrugged again. "Hell if I know, probably just go back to Harmony. She can hardly survive without me."

For some reason, that made Buffy's heart ache. She hated the idea of Spike with that blonde bimbo, but had no reason to feel that way. "Fine, you do that, I'm going out to patrol since it's almost dark. I'll be back in a little while; hopefully the blood will hold you until then." Buffy left without waiting for a response, not that she expected to get one. Right now, she just really wanted to kill something.

* * *

Spike hated being stuck in this bathtub; he hated the Slayer to see him as weak. He didn't know why he came to the Watcher for help, but a part of him hoped Buffy would be there. He knew that even she wouldn't turn away someone who was helpless, that's just the kind of person she was. He leaned his head back when he thought of that spell, how sweet and responsive she was. She looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes; it wasn't a look he was very familiar with. In his entire existence, the only person who ever truly loved him was his mother. He never could have gotten a woman like Buffy to look twice at him, and the one time it happens, it was a sodding spell. He would give anything to see that look again.

"Okay, let's go."

Spike was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear her come back, confused as to why she was removing the chains. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of here. Come on, I have something to show you." She grabbed his hand, feeling her heart flutter when he gave it a light squeeze. Buffy pulled him out of the apartment without releasing his hand, but he seemed to have no complaints.

"Won't the Watcher be mad at you for letting me go?"

She shrugged. "I'll deal with him later; it wouldn't be the first time he was mad at me. Don't read too much into this, I just think it's stupid to keep you locked up when you obviously can't hurt anyone."

He remained silent as she led him to the cemetery, wondering what they were doing there. They stopped at a nice looking crypt, which just made him even more confused. "What are we doing here?"

Buffy waved her hand in the air. "Do you like it? I know it's not much, but this was the nicest crypt I could find. It looks like no one has been here in a long time, so you should have some privacy. You need a place to stay if you're planning to stick around and I'm pretty sure the last person you want to deal with is Harmony, so I found this crypt for you. I've already started cleaning it out; the rest is up to you. There's a downstairs area that could be your bedroom, and there's access that leads right to the sewers for when you want to get around during the day."

Spike was stunned, not knowing what to say. "You found me a crypt?" He walked inside, a smile lighting up his features. "This is perfect, probably better than anything I would have found for myself. I can't believe you did this."

She took offense to that. "Hey, I'm not always a bitch; I can be decent every now and then."

He turned his smile on her now. "I know you can, you have one of the truest hearts I've ever seen."

She blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Spike took that as his cue, if he didn't get this out soon, he would lose his nerve. "It wasn't just the spell. Everything I said and did, it was real to me. I only pretended it wasn't because I knew how you felt about me, I wanted to make things easier for you, but that was the farthest thing from my mind. You're kind, beautiful, amazing, I could go on, but we would be here all day."

Buffy laughed, feeling tears in her eyes at his speech, but he wasn't finished.

He wiped a lone tear from her eye, taking in a deep, unneeded breath. "What I said to you about Parker, that wasn't real. I know you well enough by now to know that you've doubted yourself since it happened, and I'm sorry if I made that worse with my callous words. I was just bloody jealous of that ponce; it just took me this long to realize it. He had everything I've always wanted and didn't even appreciate it. If I didn't think it would tick you off, I would find that wanker and beat the shit out of him; the pain would be more than worth it. I know I'm not worthy of you, that you deserve so much more than a soulless demon, but if you'll have me, I guarantee you won't regret it. You'll know what it's like to be loved for the rest of your life, and it will be a long one if I have anything to say about it."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing, but chose to focus on the last thing he said. "You love me?"

Spike smiled, softly stroking her cheek. "I love you, how could I not? I don't expect anything in return; I just needed you to know. The choice is completely yours."

"I love you, too," she said without any hesitation.

And there they were, the words he never expected any woman to say to him. To have Buffy say them, the girl of his dreams, was more than he could ever hope for. No more words needed to be said as he moved closer, touching his lips to hers in a tender caress. He was relieved when she eagerly responded, taking her bottom lip in his mouth and sucking on it. Spike pulled away when she needed to breathe; trailing his lips down her smooth neck, leaving light nibbles along the way.

Buffy's eyes were closed in pure bliss, not even feeling scared to have a vampire at her throat. It was amazing how much she trusted him already, and it had nothing to do with that chip. "Spike, I need you," she whispered.

"I know what you need, baby. It's just a shame that we don't have a bed here yet, I'll get one first thing tomorrow night."

Buffy bit her bottom lip, gazing into his eyes. "We could go to my dorm; Willow said she would be staying the night with a friend."

He grinned, kissing her one more time. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Spike lowered her to the bed once they reached her dorm room, removing her clothing and kissing every inch of her body. "You are so beautiful," he said, kissing her sweetly on the lips, and then lowering his hand to push two fingers in her already drenched center, adding a third when she let out a moan.

Buffy arched her back, forcing his fingers further inside of her. She came with a soft cry, never knowing anything could feel so good, but was proven wrong when he replaced his fingers with his tongue. "Oh, God," she cried out.

He chuckled. "Been called many things in my life." Spike thrust his tongue into her pussy as far as it would go, collecting all of her juices when she came. It was the best thing he'd ever had in his mouth. "Yeah, it's official, those morons were bloody stupid. I will never understand how anyone could taste you once and not want you forever, but their loss is my gain."

"Do you really mean that?"

Spike glanced up at her, seeing the insecurity written on her face. "I mean it. This is it for me, Buffy. We go through with this, and I'm never letting you go. You have to decide if that's something you want." She nodded, which was all the incentive he needed. He removed his clothes faster than he did hers, positioning himself over her body and in one swift move, buried his cock fully inside of her.

Buffy threw her head back at the wonderful invasion, digging her nails in his shoulders as he started to thrust in her. "Harder, Spike, fuck me harder. Please, don't stop."

Spike grinned, never one to deny his lady what she wanted. He made his thrusts faster, pounding into her hard enough to bang the bed against the wall. If it broke, neither of them would care. She felt so bloody good that he could hardly contain himself for much longer. "Fuck, Buffy, that's it, love. Squeeze me, just like that, so bloody perfect." He pumped his cock a few more times, feeling that she was close, but wanting her to come first. He pushed his thumb inside her cunny, fingering her clit and bringing her to the release she desperately needed.

Buffy yelled out as the most intense orgasm of her life surged through her.

Spike roared his release right behind her, resting on her chest when they both came down from their high, panting in the afterglow. When a few seconds went by, he moved to her side as to not crush her, taking her in his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "That was bloody amazing."

Buffy smiled up at him, glad to know that he approved. She kissed his chest, right over his heart. "I love you."

Spike felt tears in his eyes, holding her closer to his side. He saw that she was starting to doze off, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I love you, too. Never doubt that." And when he saw her smile in her sleep, he knew that she never would.


End file.
